Airplane
by NinaWilly
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's airport nightmare. T & G One-shot


A/N: Sorry for not updating my other story but I've been busy with my school musical Cinderella. It was amazing and we sold out all three nights. But I'll get back to my other story "Realize" soon but right now I just wanted to write a fun little story. I've had so many bad flight experiences that it inspired me to write this airplane disaster. But of course to make it more interesting I used East High's favorite couple Troy and Gabriella. I tried to throw in Sharpay or Chad or someone but it didn't work out. I'm very disappointed at my last story. Basically no reviews! I'm serious, if I don't get reviews I won't update. And I wouldn't want to deprive you of my amazing writing. Laughs. Please make my day and review. This turned out to be a long story. Okay that's the last of my long speech. Please read on and enjoy. Don't forget to review. ~ Mathgeek

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the HSM franchise or any of its characters. But I did make up the plot and all of the non high school musical characters.

Rating: T for mild language

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have some problems finding an airplane back home. Through various misadventures can this East High golden couple make it back home?

Airplane

"Damn it..."

I muttered under my breath. I was supposed to be flying back to my home in New York but my flight was cancelled. I carefully move my arm where my girlfriend, Gabriella was using as a pillow. Careful not to wake her I talk once again with the ticket lady at the gate.

"Are you sure there aren't any flights going to JFK." The ticket lady glanced at me seductively. I mentally rolled my eyes at how desperate she was.

"I'll check again but you might have to wait a few hours for the next flight." It was disgusting even though she was working on the computer it was if she was undressing me with her eyes.

"Yes, there is two seats available. But they aren't together. One is in first class and the other is in coach. The flight boards in 20 minutes and is gate G-27"

Not together? Even though I usually wouldn't pass up first class I decided Gabs deserved it after what we just went trough. Another disastrous Bolton family gathering.

"We'll take it."

"Here is your tickets sir. Would you care for anything else..."?

I gagged at her attempt of attracting me at an airport. I walk over to the exhausted figure protecting our luggage. I didn't want to wake her up but our new flight was about to leave.

"Gabi sweetie, we need to go to the baggage dropout."

She stirred and stretched out so she could gain some composure.

"Hey there sleepy head, we need to get moving."

"Okay Troy, it's too early to be peppy."

"Oh cool! Its one of those luggage bellhop people who take your luggage! You hardly see that anymore do you."

"That's great Troy, just hand the man the bags and lets just get on the plane or better yet, get some coffee."

I turn to the awaiting bellhop.

"Hey man, how much do we owe you?"

"None, but a tip is always nice."

I took out 5 dollars but Gabriella swatted my hand with another 5.

"We are splitting it."

Ahhh now her morning grumpiness arrives. I turn to the bellhop and hand him the cash.

"Will that cover it?"

"Sure, thank you sir."

We passed him the 4 bags and continued to the terminal. On the barely audible speaker phone the lady announced that our flight is now boarding.

"That's us!"

After a quick sprint to the gate we hand in our tickets.

"Wait a minute, Troy. These seats aren't together."

"Those were the only tickets they had and you are in first class my dear."

"But I'll miss you..."

"Babe it's only a few hours. We'll be back in New York before you know it."

"Okay, enjoy coach. I think I got the better end of the deal."

Laughs.

"Yea well we get served complimentary peanuts."

"Troy, I think we all get served peanuts."

"You see then there isn't much of a difference is there."

"Troy, have you ever even been in first class before?"

"Nope, but you enjoy yourself!"

"Will do, bye."

And we went our separate ways. Encouraged by the flight attendances ushering us to our classes.

"Seat C 47... there it is."

To my disappointment I had a window seat by a middle aged woman and her overweight husband.

"Good lord kill me now..."

"Excuse me, I need to squeeze by you."

"No problem there sonny. Carl, move for the young man!"

Grumbles. I slide uneasily to my seat. I wonder how Gabs is doing...

Gabriella's POV

I wonder how Troy's doing...

"Seat A 24... there it is."

To my enjoyment the person I would be sitting next to me was a gorgeous man around his mid 20s. But not as attractive as Troy.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good, am I in your seat?"

"Nope your right next to it."

Laughs.

"Okay. My name is Kevin, and yours is..."

"Gabriella."

I politely shake his hand and proceed to my seat.

"Wow these seats are amazing!"

"First time in first class huh?"

"Yep, is it that obvious."

"Yeah I can tell by the amazed and exited expression."

"Yeah, my friend is definitely missing out, he's stuck in coach."

"Friend? Is it your boyfriend?"

I shyly cock my head to the side in embarrassment.

"Yep, his name is Troy."

"Sounds like a nice guy."

"Ms. Montez, would you like a refreshment or snack before we take flight?"

The service attendant politely showed the wine and soft drink selection.

"Water's fine."

"Alright, Mr. Anderson would you care for something?"

"Yes, I will take the diet coke."

"Here you go, it has been a pleasure serving you."

I took a sip as I watch the cart lady walk away.

"Have you noticed that those service ladies are incredibly robotic?"

"Yeah maybe that's why they wear those uniforms, cause that's the way they were manufactured."

Laughs. I hope Troy is having as much as a good time as I am.

Troy's POV

I can't take this anymore! This lady is treating me like her grandson and telling me all her stories about how T.V. was made by the devil himself. And Mr. Obnoxious here can't stop burping and omitting various body odors! The flight attendants haven't even given us our refreshments and peanuts! This is driving me mad.

"Hello passengers we are ready for take off."

Said a crackly voice on the intercom. After an hour of pointless stories I was drifting off into sleep.

"Hello travelers we are experiencing some turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts and stay out of the isles while the carts and serving you a snack."

I bet first class has a better sound system and better food than we do.

Gabriella's POV

This is the best flight ever! This guy is charming, the food is fantastic, the service is great, and these seats are super comfortable. Man Troy is missing out! Even the peanuts are better here. They are honey glazed! Those coach peanuts are usually stale and just salted.

"So Gabriella, are you from New York?"

"Nope, I live there but I'm from Albuquerque."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm from Chicago."

"No way, that's awesome!"

"So where is Mr. Gabriella's boyfriend from?"

"Well, Troy is also from Albuquerque."

"Interesting, grade school sweethearts?"

"Ever since high school."

"Wow, that's a long time. Not saying I think your old or anything, it's just rare for high school sweethearts to stay together,"

"I actually just graduated from college so it has been a little while."

Amazingly after a long conversation three hours has passed.

"Attention passengers, we will be reaching JFK in about and hour and a half."

"Wow time flew by fast didn't it."?

"It sure did."

I bet Troy is having a great time too.

Troy's POV

This is the longest flight of my life. And oh my god I have to pee.

"Excuse me Mr. Obnoxious I need to go to the restroom would you please move a little...Damn it"

"Young man, did you just call me Mr. Obnoxious."

Damn it! I am dead.

"Sorry I thought I said that part in my head."

Dang it I'm digging my own grave aren't I.

Ouch! Mrs. Grandma here just hit me with her purse.

"Don't talk to my husband like that!"

"I didn't mean to say that sir, I mean Madame, I mean Miss, wait no..Mrs. Grandma, no ummmm never mind."

"That is it, no one calls me grandma except my grandkids. C'mon 'Mr. Obnoxious' lets go teach this punk a lesson of respecting his elders."

That's going to be fun to tell Gabs, I got beat up by two old people. To my surprise they didn't move. I remembered my urge to pee.

"Excuse me sir, I need to go to the bathroom remember?"

"Exactly."

He didn't move, he continued to read his book. Oh no, this is what the payback was. An hour until we land and I'm about to burst. Wait... I think a plan is coming together. I swiftly unbuckle my seat belt and jump over the next seat. But l lost my footing and land tumbling into first class.

"Troy?"

"That's Troy?"

Everyone was staring at me. I noticed the familiar pair of dark chocolate eyes belonging to my Gabs. But to my displeasure she was next to a man that looked kind of surprised to see me. Was he about to make his move? The thought angered me. Even the flight attendants stared at me until one spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, is your name on the first class list? What is your name?"

"Troy Bolton..."

"Wait...THE Troy Bolton? Of the New York Knicks?"

"Yeah..."

I raise a questionable eyebrow at the accusing flight attendant.

He cleared his throat and continued on.

"No matter how famous you are you need to go back to coach, these seats are very expensive. Please don't cause a scene like you did in the other room."

"But it's a madhouse back there!"

"Please, your the one causing all the ruckus with the jumping over seats and sneaking into first class and causing a fight between a sweet old lady and her husband cause you called each of them..."

"Mr. Obnoxious and Mrs. Grandma."

"Yes, now go back to your seat before we escort you out."

"Fine."

And with that I steal a glance from a disapproving Gabriella and head quickly to the lavatory.

Gabriella's POV

Troy, Troy, Troy... what should I do with him. Laughs. Well he definitely made quite an entrance.

"So that was Troy?"

"Yeah, he usually isn't like that."

"I didn't know you were talking about THE Troy Bolton."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"He's super famous!"

"Not to me he isn't. To me he is just the sweet down to earth Troy I met years ago."

"Attention Travelers, we are just about to taxi so please secure any personal belongings. We will land in a few minutes. Thank you for enjoying this flight. Please fly again."

Oh, I definitely enjoyed this trip.

Troy's POV

Oh, I definitely didn't enjoy this trip. I'm never flying untitled airlines again.

I didn't even talk to these elder folk all the way back. At least we're back home.

I grab my carry on luggage and look at the giant mass of people trying to leave. Sigh. This may take a wile. After what seems like hours getting off that overcrowded plane, I finally meet up with Gabriella. Unfortunately she was with her plane buddy.

"Hey Gabs, my girlfriend."

Yeah now that girl stealer knows she's mine.

"Hi Troy. This is Kevin."

"Hello...Kevin."

Saying that name was like shouting out a curse word at a retirement center.

"Hey Troy!"

I don't like him. I got to get her away from him.

"Hey Gabs we got to go get our luggage. Sorry...Kevin."

"Troy, there isn't a rush. We still need to call Sharpay to pick us up."

"Gabs can you call her, I'll just talk to Kevin here wile I wait."

"Okay."

I purposely kiss her passionately in front of him to get Kevin jealous. She stumbled away kind of taken back at the unexpected kiss.

"So, Kevin enjoy first class?"

"Yeah, it's so much better than coach."

"You know, I gave my seat to her to be more comfortable. Not to meet other guys that just want her."

"Look it was just airplane chat, nothing more."

"Alright... Kevin."

I still didn't like this guy. An exited Gabriella cut me off.

"Okay, Shar will be here in 20 minutes."

"Great, let's get our luggage."

"Okay, Kevin want to come with us?"

"Sure if it's okay with Troy."

"Sure why wouldn't it be okay with me."

Man was I bitter today. Maybe it was that old guy's body odor. We find the luggage carasel; I help Gabriella with her luggage after I spot hers. I spot one of mine and put it down. After waiting a few minutes I noticed that the luggage was narrowing down and I still couldn't find my red duffel bag. It shouldn't be hard to find, it had BOLTON 14 written in big white letters.

"Hey sweetie, keep an eye on the luggage I'm going to talk to the luggage officer over there."

"Okay."

I walk over to the officer in blue.

"Hey sir, I can't seem to find my bag."

"Maybe it was lost."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I can contact the last airport you were in to see if it was left behind. Where did you go?"

"LAX."

"Okay I'll be right back with you."

Okay this is great. I may have left my luggage back in LA.

"Mr. Bolton, they found it by the baggage claim back in LAX. We can have it delivered to you in two to four weeks."

"Okay thank you, is there anyway to make it an express delivery. My basketball supplies are in there. You see I was playing an away game there."

"Sorry Mr. Bolton just wait until it arrives."

With that I walk way with disappointment.

"Gabs they lost my luggage. I can get it back in two to four weeks."

"That's okay. C'mon Shar is probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, nice meeting you Kevin."

"Bye Kevin!"

"Oh, by the way, Gabriella. Call me."

"Oh, Kevin. I'm taken."

And with that we walk away. Standing there was the familiar blonde who was wearing a bedazzled pink jacket. Classic Sharpay.

"Sharpay, you won't believe what happened..."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my story. It was a one-shot but dang that was long laughs. Please review, subscribe, add, and ect.


End file.
